


Instinct

by hungrytiger



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life during AndrAIa's and Matrix's Game-jumpng days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkydame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydame/gifts).



Today, when AndrAIa wakes, fully, suddenly and for no apparent reason, she knows today will be different. They have waited for today. A User is back in the Game. She can feel it, down to her coding; everything is singing in her _Defeat them. Defeat them. Defeat them._

“Hey, Sparky,” she whispers, nudging him with her toe. “We’re live. Let’s go.”  
He grunts in protest and rolls over. But he can’t fool her; he’s up. She hides a smile behind her hand and rolls her eyes at Frisket, who’s likewise too cranky to appreciate her humor. Ha, they were just jealous she could tell the User had come. Their icons might _sa_ y they were Game Sprites now, but their instincts were sadly lacking in some respects. They had to rely on her to tell them when a User entered a Game they were already in. Though they trusted her, well, it made Matrix cranky any time he couldn’t do something himself, and Frisket took his moods from her big lug.

AndrAIa glances out the window and sighs. It is lovely here. A world, a universe spanning from tropical forests to underwater railways to abandoned cities carved from cliffs. Matrix never gives the Games much thought most of the time. They are places to meet the User, a vehicle to travel from system to system for him, but she knows better. She came from a world like this.

And even Matrix had to appreciate the intricate and marvelous sights they had seen in this place. Pulling up her skirts (User, she would not miss this reboot wardrobe, though), she says “Let us- _Let’_ s use that secret passage one last time. We can surprise the User.”

Matrix only grunts in response, too busy checking Glitch for any information on the User’s location and needs. Its all business, all the time with him lately, but she knows him all too well. He will use the passage now, if they can.

“User is in near the Game’s start. We can do that. Let’s tear it up.”

And they were out the door. They had a Game to win.

**Author's Note:**

> The Game described is suppose to be Riven, the sequel to Myst.


End file.
